


The Wait

by Gymex



Category: ATEEZ (Band), LUCY (Korea Band)
Genre: 2k, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Legends, Light Angst, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, One Shot, Orchestra, Original Mythology, Reincarnation, Reunions, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Santa, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Song Mingi, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gymex/pseuds/Gymex
Summary: Este es un secret santa para @moonnielix.Perdón por la tardanza, espero que te guste. He ido escribiendo a lo largo de lo que se me ocurría y no quería que tú te quedaras sin secret santa :(
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Kudos: 2





	The Wait

_❝Cuenta una leyenda que hace muchos siglos atrás, dos seres se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro. Uno de ellos pertenecía al mundo terrestre, mientras que el contrario, al mundo acuático, donde los rayos del sol apenas se podían ver en las profundidades del Pacífico. La relación de ambos estaba prohibida por las leyes de la naturaleza, pues provenían de sitios distintos, y dejar atrás lo que fue su hogar, se le consideraba traición. Sin embargo a ellos dos no les importó las consecuencias con tan solo de estar juntos por toda la eternidad. Tal fue trágico el castigo que les impusieron cuando ambas partes se enteraron de aquella fuga, les maldijeron, en un periodo de diez mil años no podrían volver a encontrarse en sus siguientes vidas, no serían amados por nadie y los suyos les conocerían como pérfidos, junto a un ritual, les arrebataron su inmortalidad y con ello, su muerte. Esa fue la historia de un tritón y un baekho, el cual usaba su forma humana. En el momento en el que esas dos almas se volviesen a encontrar, el dueño de dicho cuerpo donde el ánima habitaría, sentiría un dolor punzante en el pecho y todos los recuerdos saldrían a flote, poco a poco. ❞_

* * *

2021, Diez mil años más tarde.  
  
Un chico joven que vivía en un rinconcito de Seúl se dirigía al centro de la ciudad, corriendo junto al estuche de su violín. Llegaba tarde al conservatorio, no podía permitirse eso, pues estaban ensayando para un concierto benéfico y todo debía estar perfecto, además, no era la primera vez en que él se quedaba dormido y tenían que atrasar la hora hasta su llegada, eso a veces le molestaba al director. Mas no era culpa de Hongjoong, ya que muchas veces apenas podía pegar ojo por las noches, sueños extraños le despertaban, así desde que era pequeño.  
Por fin llegó al lugar, justo cuando el maestro iba a cerrar la puerta, por mucha suerte le dejó entrar, aunque le frunció el ceño, cosa que hizo que el muchacho se tuviera que disculpar con una reverencia y se colocó al lado de Yechan, intentaría no volver a quedarse dormido.  
  
— Bueno, como ya sabéis, vamos a dar un concierto benéfico el cinco de enero, con el fin de que la gente done objetos, como juguetes, ropa, u otro tipo de cosas las cuales los niños que no se encuentren en buena situación económica por su familia puedan tener algunos regalos. — dijo Dongwook, el profesor y director de los jóvenes, no le gustaba repetir las cosas, pero tampoco que sus esfuerzos fuesen en vano. — Recordad, que no seremos el único conservatorio que tocará, que seremos muchos, así que por favor, nada de peleas. — recalcó, pues a veces era habitual que hubiese bastante competencia de a ver quién tocaba mejor y de quién tenía mejor técnica musical, algo que también pecaba el instructor. — Desde el principio. — ordenó Dongwook.   
  
La música empezó a sonar por todo el gran aula, la sincronización era perfecta, fluía, se compenetraban los unos con los otros, todo iba perfecto, tanto que cada uno de ellos a medida que iban tocando se sentían satisfechos, no conseguirían ningún premio, pero estaba seguros de que ganarían el corazón del público y que les aplaudirían emocionados y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, en verdad, aquel conservatorio era uno de los mejores y más reconocidos en Corea del Sur.  
Todo parecía ir bien hasta que en un momento, Hongjoong casi al final se equivocó en una de las notas a raíz de aquella imagen en su cabeza que se formó de la nada, dos chicos, uno yaciendo en el suelo y otro llorando su pérdida tumbado a su lado. Ahí comprendió que ya no solo le molestaba en sueños, sino que en cualquier momento, despierto, dormido o incluso concentrado, pero no sabía el motivo de por qué ocurría eso.  
  
Yechan, preocupado al notar su equivocación pudo tapar aquel error con su propio violín, esperando que el maestro no lo hubiese notado, sin embargo era imposible de engañarle así que lo más probable es que Hongjoong se llevase una pequeña regañina, no muy severa pero al menos para llamarle la atención. Al terminar ya del todo, Dongwook colocó sus brazos tras las espaldas, mantenía una postura firme para mostrar formalidad. — Aunque nosotros no ganemos nada, tenemos que hacerlo perfecto, pues estamos ofreciendo nuestros servicios, la gente vendrá a escuchar todos los grupos del concierto y debemos darles una muy buena impresión y quieran escucharnos más. Lo habéis hecho realmente bien, habéis estado muy sincronizados, pero he notado algún pequeño fallo, sin embargo, el compañerismo ha actuado para enmascararlo. Eso en parte está bien, porque habéis aprendido a estar en equipo. Por otra, está mal. — miraba a Yechan y a Hongjoong en lo que hablaba, efectivamente, se dio cuenta de que alguien tocó mal unas notas. — Tomad un descanso, daré por hecho que son los nervios, ya solo falta unos días. Tenéis veinte minutos. — Dongwook esta vez prefirió no ser tan rudo con los chavales pues también estuvo en su pellejo en sus tiempos mozos, sabía que algunos de ellos eran una bomba de relojería y un manojo de nervios, por eso lo dejó pasar, pero solo por el momento.  
  
Yechan y Hongjoong fueron a una cafetería la cual estaba cerca de allí. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente con bolsas y enormes paquetes envueltos, ellos dos se supusieron que eran los preparativos de regalos de los reyes, esperaban con ansias a que hubiese gente caritativa y llevasen bastante para aquellos niños que no tenían. Esa era la ilusión de ambos.  
Cuando se sentaron en una mesa, los chicos se asombraron de la decoración navideña que tenía ese local. Lucecitas por una parte, guirnaldas por otra, un pequeño árbol de navidad y villancicos a tutiplén, era como estar en el paraíso mismo, pues las navidades eran la festividad favorita de ambos jóvenes. Sin embargo la sonrisa de Hongjoong se apagó cuando sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho, no obstante, no era el único pues otro chico, cerca de donde ellos estaban sentados, se llevó la mano justo donde el corazón. Yechan se asustó y marcó rápidamente a una ambulancia.  
  
— Oye Mingi, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? — preguntó un chico que le acompañaba al otro joven. Preocupado le sacó de la cafetería, dejando rápidamente el dinero en la mesa de lo que debían, en ese instante, Hongjoong dejó de sentir ese dolor insufrible, reincorporándose en su asiento, acción que hizo que su amigo colgase la llamada con un «falsa alarma, lo siento».  
  
— Oye Hongjoong me habías asustado, creí que te tenía que hacer una reanimación cardiovascular o algo así. — dijo Yechan preocupado por su amigo, que prefirió pedirle una botella de agua por si acaso, no quería que le pasase otra vez. En ese entonces, Hongjoong al girar su cabeza a la otra mesa, vio un estuche de violín, el cual tenía un nombre en la etiqueta «Song Mingi» ¿No pertenecía esto al chico que también le había ocurrido algo? El pelinegro se levantó como si nada hubiese ocurrido y salió afuera, ignorando a su amigo y a la vez compañero de conservatorio, siendo así en vano porque no vio a nadie, por lo que se acercó a la barra. — Esto, disculpe, hay un chico que se ha dejado el violín y no está afuera, ¿sería tan amable de guardárselo? — preguntó de manera bastante inocente, sentía como si su cuerpo se hiciese chiquito ante el intimidante barrista, en cambio, cuando el señor sonrió, él suspiró aliviado. Al menos así se aseguraría de que dicho chico recuperase su instrumento, lo más seguro es que cuando se diese cuenta de la ausencia del violín vendría a por él.   
  
Ambos muchachos se marcharon del lugar pues entre unas cosas u otras el tiempo se les echó encima, por lo que tenían que volver para seguir con aquel ensayo.  
  
Transcurrieron los días, llegó el concierto benéfico. Su grupo salía los últimos por lo que estaban un poco nerviosos, viendo las funciones de uno de los tantos que se presentaban al escenario. Había venido mucha gente, por lo cual muchas cajas se llenaron de juguetes, ropa y accesorios, incluso turrones y dulces para los más necesitados. Eso le alegraba bastante, ver que aún podía confiar aunque fuese un poquito, en la humanidad. Muchos niños tendrían regalos, ya fuesen de primera o segunda mano.   
  
Las funciones iban terminando y empezando bastante seguido, apenas dejaban unos minutos para presentar el nombre del grupo y qué piezas iban a tocar. Justo les tocaba el grupo anterior a ellos, el cual al salir al escenario, a Hongjoong de nuevo le empezó a doler el pecho desde la parte escondida del escenario, es decir, donde el telón. — Dios santísimo. — dijo en voz baja. Por otro lado, el mismo chico de la cafetería, que pareció haber recuperado su querido violín, se le veía incómodo allí arriba, pues en medio de “La Campanella” de Paganini, él sentía lo mismo, pero no se podía permitir que algo fuese mal. Al terminar, todos ellos se marcharon, llevándose a Mingi con ellos, ahora era el turno del grupo de Hongjoong, estaba un tanto nervioso pero al menos el punzón cedió. Cogió aire y empezaron con Sinfonía No. 40 en G menor de Mozart, lo veían como una melodía perfecta para las navidades. Todos empezaron con fluidez, armonía, como en los ensayos, cero errores, cero nervios, para ellos no existían un público, era la manera en la que así podrían estar sin nervios, para conseguir así la perfección. Dongwook estaba orgulloso de ellos y ellas, estaban haciendo un buen trabajo en equipo y el público estaba emocionado, con las bocas abiertas.  
Al finalizar, todos aplaudieron con ganas, vitoreaban a aquellos muchachos que se habían estado esforzando día sí y día también, todos y cada uno de ellos hicieron una reverencia antes de marcharse del escenario.  
  
Todos los conservatorios estaban ya juntos, gente mezclada por ahí, algunos fingiendo una sonrisa, otros dejando a lado la rivalidad, ahí es cuando Hongjoong se acercó a Mingi.  
  
— Veo que recuperaste el violín. — dijo señalándolo.  
  
— ¿Fuiste tú? ¡Dios, muchas gracias! — le respondió con una sonrisa, la cual poco duró, puestos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Hongjoong se preocupó, ¿qué ocurría?  
  
— Oye, ¿qué ocurre? ¿todo bien? — preguntó curioso.  
  
— ¿No me recuerdas, Merokt? — contestó con otra pregunta, el bajito se puso la mano en la boca sin creerse lo que estaba pasando, todos los recuerdos de una vida pasada vinieron de golpe, los mismos sueños que había tenido de él siendo un tritón y el otro chico un baekho, eran cosas que él mismo, hace diez mil años vivió.  
  
— Alinek… te he echado de menos… — las consciencias de los chicos se habían quedado dormidos y las almas originales tomaron posesión de ellos dos.  
  
Diez milenios tras su castigo, diez milenios para poder tener algún que otro encuentro fugaz y estar juntos, por y para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un secret santa para @moonnielix.
> 
> Perdón por la tardanza, espero que te guste. He ido escribiendo a lo largo de lo que se me ocurría y no quería que tú te quedaras sin secret santa :(


End file.
